My Black Valentine
by lightsoul
Summary: “You see that guy Naruto.” Sasuke pointed off to the distance.“You have to be that hot to date me.”
1. Chapter 1

_My Black Valentine…_

I can remember the exact moment my heart broke…no, it was shattered. By my so-called friend. I remember those exact words that made me believe there was no love. It was in high school…my senior year to be exact. My best friend…my crush Sasuke and I were walking toward sixth period…

96969696969696

It was sunny, a beautiful day. Naruto felt good, better then he had felt. In the four years he had been in high school he had never been accepted anywhere, never belonged. But in 11th grade he found someone who actually acknowledged him. Treated him like a human being and not some nameless drone. Over the months that I had known him he introduced me to new friends that actually liked him. But what I didn't know was that I was slowly falling for him. The fact that I was completely and hopelessly in love with him hit me like a tone of bricks.

So here he was about to tell the boy I fell in love with. Since Naruto had never been in love or felt the love of another, the feelings he had for Sasuke were strong and he as sure that Sasuke felt the same way. "Um…Sasuke…" The blond said quietly

"Yeah dobe?" He turned around at Naruto and smiled." God I love that smile. Naruto's the only one he smiles at.

"I um…" At this point he stopped walking. Sasuke stopped as well and walked back toward him. Naruto was starting to blush so he looked down.

"Wat is it?" He tilted his head down to look into his eyes.

"I…I think I love you…" Naruto looked up to look into his eyes. He was frowning at him, and then he sighed.

"I don't want to date you." He said bluntly.

"Hu-huh?" The blond asked dumbly.

"You see that guy Naruto." Sasuke pointed off to the distance. Naruto saw I guy he had…kinda known. He was hot, Naruto couldn't deny it, but he was also an asshole. "You have to be that hot to date me." He said with a smile. Naruto felt his heart break. He smiled, Naruto's lips thinned into a line. "Come on Naruto, were going to be late for class." He started to walk off again.

He stood there dumbly, replaying that moment in his head over and over again. The only reason he had decided to stay in school was because of him, but now he needed to get out of here. Not only had Sasuke shot him down, he had basically said he could never have a chance with him. It was then Naruto decided, one day…He was going to knock him down a couple pegs…

969696969696969696

After that week, I left. I transferred out of school, I moved in with my uncle in Suna to finish my education. There I found my calling, design. After school I started designing for little companies, eventually got hired by a large company. I worked my way up, made new, true friend and made a decent amount of money. And then, in the blink of an eye, I was on demand.

I had moved up the ranks, I was well known. Everyone knew of my work. At this very moment I was headed back to Konoha to a meeting with another company.

Normal POV

Naruto stepped out of the sleek black car. He was twenty minutes early so he had time for a cup of coffee. Stepping into the cool store that smelled like all types of coffee and pastries Naruto looked around. He walked over to a booth and sat down. I waited for a waiter or waitress to come take my order.

'_I really wonder how this meeting is gonna go…I wonder what this guy is going to be like…he sounded like an ass…'_

"Menu?" Naruto snapped out of his thought.

"Oh, no I don't need…" At that point Naruto looked up at the waiter and his mind stopped dead. In front of his table was Sasuke dressed in a black apron with a menu in hand. "Sasuke…?" It took Sasuke a second before he realized who he was talking to.

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked down at the blond with wide eyes. "It is you isn't it?"

"Hello Sasuke." Naruto said warmly. "Hey…want to have a cup of coffee with me?" Naruto said with a smile.

"Oh, sure. Hold on." Sasuke walked back into the kitchen. He reemerged from the kitchen with a two mugs of coffee ad set then on the table. Grabbing the sugar Naruto added it to his coffee while Sasuke stared at Naruto.

"So…" Naruto started. "How have you been?" He asked as he mixed his coffee.

"I've been…good…you?" Sasuke already knew of Naruto's success.

"Fine…It's been so long since I've been in Konoha, it's nice."

"What brings you to town?"

"Business." Naruto said curtly.

"How long are you saying?"

"A week." Naruto took a sip of the scolding hot coffee.

"Oh…Hey Naruto, I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me later…?" Sasuke tilted his head questioningly. Naruto frowned at Sasuke, then sighed.

"No." Naruto said, then took a sip of coffee.

"What…"

"Sasuke…you broke my heart on Valentines day."

"Naruto, I didn't mean to-"

"Not only did you shoot me down, you made me feel like I wasn't worthy…" Sasuke looked down at his coffee. "You made it seem like a person like me didn't even meet you lowest standards."

"I was being stupid Naruto…"

"You know what Sasuke…a person like you doesn't meet my lowest standards." Naruto sat up and walked out to the restaurant.

_I did it…I made him feel how I felt…so why don't I feel good…_

(Writing this made me feel a lot better…

My Valentines gift to the readers)


	2. multi fic?

All right people!

I have a question to ask you all. How much do you want me to continue this story? Cause it was intended to be a one-shot to make me feel better but a lot of you are asking if it will be multi-chaptered.

So it will be up to you guys. Do you want more? Cause I cant promise regular updating.

Tell me


	3. Chapter 3

I've got good news and I've got bad news.

Good news: I have a working comp now…I can finally write my fictions.

Bad news: I have a new computer which means that everything that I have worked on is in the old one…And the new chaps for My black Valentine, Just Another Pretty Face, Sunshine, and Philosophy of Love are lost…Sigh Guess I'll have to start over. Well I'll update as soon as I can


	4. Chapter 4

**(Alright! He is the next chapter…And I want to explain something about the first chapter. I had originally started the chapter in first person but changed it and for****got to change a couple of words, Hehe…)**

_**Okay, this is a remake of the second chapter, it's a bit longer and I changed Sasuke's past.**_

Naruto hated these meetings. They were full of uptight old men who hate change. He sighed and leaned against the elevator wall while waiting to get to the top floor of the Hyuuga corp. building. He had met Hiashi Hyuuga a couple of times before and he didn't scare Naruto…but he was a little creepy. His face never changed. The elevator doors opened leading Naruto into a long empty hallway. He switched his brief case from his right hand to his left as he neared the doors. When he came up to the brown double door the opened by them self. Frowning he fixed his tie and entered.

Coming into the room he spotted a tall man, long black hair stopping at his mid back. Dressed in a black suit with his hands behind his back. "Hello Mr. Hyuuga." Naruto greeted.

"Naruto, why are you being so formal?" The Hyuuga turned around and smirked. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw how young the Hyuuga was…then it clicked.

"Neji?" The young Hyuuga's smirk turned into a small smile.

"It's been a while." Neji said, stepping closer.

"Far too long Naruto-kun." A small voice came from behind the blond. Looking over his shoulder he spotted another Hyuuga with shorter hair, in a black dress.

"Hinata!" Naruto grabbed the young woman in a hug, she flushed immediately.

"It's so nice to see you Naruto-kun."

"Hey, you're not stuttering anymore!" He smiled widely, Hinata's face flushed even more. "So you finally took over your uncles business huh?" Naruto turned back to the Hyuuga. Neji nodded while he took a seat at the long wooden table.

"So, about that deal between our companies…"

"Not now…We have a week before we can finalize it."

"Huh?"

"I'd like for us to just…catch up…" Naruto took a seat next to the older Hyuuga, Hinata sat next to Naruto.

"How has everyone been?" Naruto said quietly. "What have you been up Hinata?"

"Oh, I went into Medical field. I'm going to become a doctor."

"That's great Hinata! What about the others?"

"Well," Neji said, capturing the blond's attention. "Shikamaru works at Konoha High…"

"Works there?"

"He's a tenth grade teacher."

"Haha…I thought he would just laze around forever because everything was troublesome." Neji smirked. "What about Kiba, Sakura and the rest?" He asked a little too excitedly.

"Sakura and I are working together at the hospital. Kiba works at his family's animal hospital. Ino took over her mother's shop."

"Where's…Gaara?"

"Gaara…Moved."

"Moved? Where?"

"We don't know…" Hinata looked down at her hands.

"So…He just left?"

"Yeah…He didn't tell anyone, just left a note that we found." Naruto let out a small smile.

"So, everyone is doing fine except for Sasuke?" Hinata looked at him curiously.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, I saw him yesterday. He was working at a coffee shop." He said with no real emotion in his voice. "You'd think a rich guy like him could just buy a chain of them." He chuckled.

"Oh, you must not have heard…"

"Heard what?"

"Sasuke was cut off from his family's fortune…"

"What? Why?"

"Fugaku found out that his son was gay."

"So? Itachi is gay…"

"But Sasuke…Sasuke isn't Itachi…" Neji spoke up. "Sasuke went to a party and got very, very, very drunk and made a fool out of himself in public, announcing his relationship public…needless to say Fugaku was furious…Sasuke didn't make it any easier when he started doing it on purpose. Fugaku disowned him so he couldn't embarrass the Uchiha name."

"So he works at a coffee shop now?"

"Yes…to pay his way through college. You know…ever since he was disowned he cleaned himself up…He's a lot better now, a lot more responsible."

"Tsk…I supposed he'd have to be…" Naruto said bitterly under his breath.

"Naruto." Neji got up from the table. "In two days we're going to have a reunion. All of our friends are meeting and having a camp out."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…we were waiting for you to come back." Hinata smiled at the blond.

"So everyone is going to be there?" Naruto loosened his tie a little.

"Yeah, the whole gang…bring a sleeping bag."

"Alright I will…you have my number, it was great talking to you guys again. But if we're not going to have that meeting I have some things to do." Naruto grinned before making his way out of the office. He let out a long sigh as he descended in the elevator. He dug in his pocket when his phone started vibrating.

"Hello?"

_"Naruto, where are you right now?"_

"Um…" He stammered _'Think! Think!'_ His eyes shifted back and forth "I'm in a meeting right now…" Naruto lied.

_"Damn…I was hoping we could have lunch…"_

"Maybe another time."

_"How about dinner, later."_ Naruto's eye twitched.

"Yeah, I'll look into it…By Sai."

_"Bye Naru-chan."_ A look of slight disgust over took Naruto's face as he hung up the phone. He let out another long sigh when he exited the elevator and walked out the door to his car.

"I think I'll visit Gaara…" He mumbled to himself before starting up the engine. Pulling out of the parking lot he zoomed onto the free way and weaved through all the traffic, ignoring the angry people yelling and honking. He pulled off the freeway when his exit came up and soon found himself in a wooded area. Naruto grinned from ear to ear when he came up on a wooden cabin.

Turning off the car he walked up to the door, finding it unlocked. He stepped into the dark cabin and looked around.

"What are you doing here?" A voice came from the darkness.

"You always said you'd leave the city for a more peaceful place…" Looking to his left he spotted a pair of teal eyes in the darkness. The lights switched on revealing Gaara leaning against the wall, he was wearing a black sweater and sweats and nothing on his feet. "Right Gaara…?" Gaara padded over to him. Before the red head could react he was glompped by the blond sending them toppling over onto the floor. Laughing hysterically Naruto sat up, straddling the red head. "How ya been?"

"Peaceful up until now…" Gaara smirked when the blond pouted above him.

"You're so mean to me!" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

"You haven't changed a bit…" Gaara said while sitting up.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" He yelled when Gaara picked him up, bridal style and carried him down the hall and into his bedroom.

"You look tired." Gaara said softly.

"I'm surprised you can still pick me up…I put on a lot of muscle…" Naruto gloated. Gaara dropped the blond down onto the bed.

"Your still light to me…" Naruto pouted before laying his head. "Get some sleep."

"Why?" Naruto yawned.

"You'll see." Gaara left the room and closed the door behind him. Naruto flipped onto his stomach and fell asleep, a smile on his face.


End file.
